Perfectly UnPerfect
by immortal werepire
Summary: '"This is Renesmee Swan," I say, all eyes on me now. "Her secret desire, is to date a Quileute before she graduates." Game on…' A Renesmee/Jacob story. All human. RATING WILL CHANGE. FULL SUM inside. please R&R!
1. Prologue

Heyheyheyy! yep, thats right. it's me, -immortal werepire, with a new story! wooohooo! :D

so the first story i ever put on here was a jacob/renesmee story... but it turns out i hated it. there were so many mistakes. it wasn't put together or well thought out. basically we'll just say it was a mess. but then i realized i wanted to write another story, a better one. so here it is my pretties. a new jacob/renesmee story!

i got the idea to write this story after i started writing _Merry Exmas?_ , i liked the idea of turning my favorite books into fanfic books with the twilight characters. i LOVE the book_ Perfect Chemisty_ by Simone Elkeles. it was a great book and after re-reading it again a while ago i though "huh, this alex character reminds me a bit of jacob.." AND **POOF!**

just like that, a new story was hatched. so this is _Perfect Chemistry_ with a twilight character twist. so please give it a chance. i hope you all enjoy it!

let it be known that: **I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR _PERFECT CHEMISTRY _BY SIMONE ELKELES!!! I merely change the words around a bit and add the Twilight characters in but I'M NOT STEALING, CLAIMING, OR COPYING THIS!**

i just wanted to combine the ideas and make a fun story for fanfic readers.

* * *

**PERFECTLY UN-PERFECT**

**Rating: T (will change later on in the story) **

**WARNING: THERE IS SWEARING! AND VIOLENCE (AND POSSIBLY A LEMON) LATER ON IN THIS STORY! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Summary

When Renesmee Swan walks into her chemistry class the first day of her senior year, she has no idea her 'perfect' life is about to come tumbling down. She is partnered with Jacob Black, a member of the Pack that is located on the other side of the border. A border his family and her boyfriend's family made many years ago. It's supposed to be like this: anyone associated with either party is to hate the other. So when Jacob makes a bet with his friends to lure Renesmee into his life, it's bound to raise bad blood and a ton of Hell. But soon bad boy Jacob realizes that Renesmee is a real person with real life problems, that no one's life is perfect, and that the bet he made could turn into something much more than he bargained for.

**Prologue**

"Miss Swan?" Mrs. Cope says. "It's your turn. Introduce Jake to the class."

"This is _Jacob_ Black. When he wasn't hanging out in the woods with his 'Pack' and harassing innocent citizens this summer, he was getting to know my father, Chief Swan, real well on a regular basis, _if you know what I mean._ His secret desire is to go to college and create a human-friendly flea medication for the itches that miraculously appeared after he started lying down with his mutts- I mean, _friends._"

The classroom fills with laughter and whistles. Renesmee flashes a wickedly, smug grin in my direction. She thinks she's won this one? _Guess again, Miss Perfect_.

"This is Renesmee Swan," I say, all eyes on me now. "This summer when I was getting to know her _daddy_ on a regular basis, she went to the mall, bought new clothes so she could expand her wardrobe and spent all of _daddy's_ money on plastic surgery to enhance her, _ahem_, assets. Her secret desire is to date a _Quileute_ before she graduates."

Game on…


	2. Welcome to My Life

hey guys! here it is, chapter one! hope you enjoy it!

let it be known that: **I DO NOT OWN ****THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR **_**PERFECT CHEMISTRY **_**BY SIMONE ELKELES! I merely change the words around a bit and add the Twilight characters in but I'M ****NOT**** STEALING, CLAIMING, OR COPYING THIS WITHOUT GIVING CREDIT TO WHO WROTE IT (which was simone elkeles)! **

* * *

**Perfectly Un-Perfect**

**Chapter 1 **

Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
__Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
__And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
__That no one hears you screaming__  
__  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
__You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
__  
__To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
__  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
__Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
__  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels all right  
__You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
_**-&-**

**Renesmee POV **

_Hello, I'm Renesmee and I'm perfect. My face is perfect, my body is perfect, my social life is perfect, my home life is perfect…_

And even though it's all a lie, I've worked damn hard to make it seem that way. If the truth were to get out, the picture perfect life I've worked on my whole life would be ruined.

Simple Plan is blasting through the speakers of my stereo, while I try to put on my mascara. My hand is shaking, making this easy task a real hassle. I shouldn't be nervous. Seeing my year-long boyfriend for the first time since June shouldn't be making me nervous. Neither should be starting my last and final year of school.

And yet, it is.

Because frankly, I've gotten off to a bad start. My naturally curly, copper-brown hair decided it wanted to be curly today instead of straight. Then the button of my favorite button-up shirt popped off. And now, there's more mascara on my upper lid, than my actual eyelashes. I lick the pad of my thumb and rub it over the lid to get rid of it all without messing up my eyelashes which were now, long, thick and black, almost reaching my eyebrows.

"Renesmee, could you come down here?"

My first instinct is to ignore her, but doing that never gets me anywhere.

My mother, Renee Swan, is short tempered and I'm not really in the mood for a screaming match this morning.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I holler back, then sigh when I turn back to the mirror. It's funny how people can honestly look at me and think 'perfection.'

I run a hand through my long, thick locks that are thankfully now straight and hanging almost too my waist, and grab my Victoria's Secret tote bag I just bought to carry my books in, and head for the stairs.

"Did you double check?" My mother calls from somewhere distantly in the house.

Scowling darkly, I drop my bag to the tile bathroom floor with a thud and double, then tripple check my reflection in the mirror.

_Did I mention my mom has appearance issues too?_

"Beauty is everything." A saying my mother taught me at age eleven when my body started changing.

Sighing again, I grab my bag off the floor and make my way down the stairs. My mother is standing at the bottom scrutinizing my outfit, especially my purposely torn Abercrombie jeans. I straighten a bit.

_I know, I know. _

I'm eighteen, why should I listen to her, right? But I have my reasons, and one of them is because of my sister. I have a responsibility to make up for her… lack of perfection… according to my mother.

"Love the belt, hate the jeans," My mother glances me over when I reach the bottom step. "And thank goodness you turned that awful noise down; it was giving me a migraine."

"Good morning to you too, mother," I say as I lean over and kiss her cheek. Her strong, floral perfume burns my nostrils when I inhale. She already looks like a million bucks in her Ralph Lauren Blue Label tennis dress and her pale blue eyes standing out against her shoulder length, light brown hair.

"I bought you a muffin for your first day," She pulled a brown bag from behind her back.

"No thanks," I say as I glance around the room. "Where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen."

"Is her new caretaker here yet?"

"Her name is Sherice, and no."

"Did you tell her about how Bella hates the feeling of wool? Or that she pulls hair?" Bella used her nonverbal ways to lead us to the fact that wool irritates her skin. The hair pulling, well, that started just recently, a new disaster in the making. And disasters here are about as pretty as a car accident. Avoiding them is crucial.

"Yes. And yes. We don't want the same thing that happened last time to occur again. I gave your sister an earful this morning. If she keeps this up, we'll need another new caretaker…" My mother prattles on.

I've heard it all before, so I tune her out.

I walk into the kitchen and find Bella sitting at the table, in her wheelchair, eating her specially blended food, because even at the age of twenty, she can't chew and swallow without the physical limitations. As usual food has found its way all over her face, everywhere but her mouth.

"Hey Shell-Bell," I say smiling, then grab a napkin to wipe her face. "It's my first day of school. Wish me luck."

Bella holds out her jerky arms and smiles up at me._ I love that smile_.

"You want to give me a hug?" I ask grinning, knowing she does. Her brown eyes, a replica of mine, shine bright with happiness when she nods her head. The doctor says the more interaction she gets, the better off she'll be.

I lean down and hug Bella's fragile body and carefully keep her hands away from my hair. When I stand up, my mom gasps. Her intake of breath sounding like a referee's whistle halting the game called my life.

"Renesmee, you can't go to school like that." My mother glances at my shirt with a deep frown.

"Like what?"

"Look down," She sighs frustrated.

When I glance down at my white Calvin Klein shirt I notice a wet spot. Bella must have drooled a bit when I hugged her. I looked over and saw Bella's lower lip tremble when my mother scowled and went to get a wet paper towel. Her poor, apologetic expression causing a pain in my heart.

"It's cool, no biggie, Belly," I grace her with the nickname I used to call her when I was little and couldn't pronounce her name right. She always smiled at it. And does now.

My mom comes bustling back into the room with the towels to dab my shirt. It makes me feel like a three-year-old. "I'll get you another shirt."

"Mom, its fine." I'm treading water carefully; the last thing I want is a creaming fit over a shirt with a wet spot on it. Accidents happen. Besides, I'm glad it was Bella's and not someone else's.

"Renesmee, you don't want people thinking you don't care about your appearance."

"Whatever." I want to yell that 'I don't care' but I clamp my mouth shut. I'm the perfect daughter: good children are to be seen, not heard. They do as they're told.

"I'll see you after school, to finish our checker tournament. I'm so going to beat you." I grin at Bella and give her a kiss on her curly brown hair, making sure she doesn't think her drool bothers me or grosses me out.

I run back up the steps, taking two at a time and check my alarm clock in my room. Crap. It's ten after seven. Bree, my best friend, is going to flip out if I'm late picking her up. Grabbing a deep blue colored scarf out of my closet, I pray it will work. It does. When I tie it just right, no one can see the little drool mark.

When I come back down the stairs, my mother is there scanning my appearance, much to my irritation. "Love the scarf."

Phew. One less screaming match, saved by the pretty little blue scarf.

As I pass her, she shoves the muffin into my hand. "Eat it on the way there."

I take it. On my way to my car, a Mercedes Guardian (my eighteenth birthday present), I absently bite into the muffin. Unfortunately, it's not blueberry, my favorite. It's banana nut and the banana is overdone.

It sorta reminds me of myself- seemingly perfect on the outside, but on the inside, it's all mush.

**Jacob POV**

"Get up, Jacob."

I scowl up at my little brother and bury my head under my pillow. Sharing my room with two thirteen-year-old twin brothers really sucks. There's no escape except the little privacy a lone pillow can give.

"Leave me alone, Collin," I say roughly into the mattress. "Piss off."

"I'm not fuckin' with you, man. Dad told me to wake you up so you won't be late for school."

Senior year. I should be proud: being the first man in the Black family to graduate high school. My dad came close, but dropped out halfway through his junior year and took over the family business, managing our family auto shop, the Eclipse Werewolves Auto Body.

But when I think about school and after graduation, I know real life will start. College is just a dream. Graduating for me is like retirement. You can do more but everyone expects you to quit.

"I'm wearing my new clothes," Collin states proudly, his muffled voice coming through my pillow. "All the ladies won't be able to resist this Quileute stud."

I snort under my pillow.

"Dad said to pour this cup of water on you if you don't get up."

_Was some privacy too much to ask for? _I chuck my pillow over at him. It's a direct hit. The water splashes all over him.

"Shit!" Collin yelps. "These are the only new clothes I got!"

A fit of laughter comes from the bed opposite of mine. My other brother, Brady, is laughing at Collin like a freakin' hyena. That is until Collin jumps him. I watch the fight spiral out of control, as they punch and kick each other.

_They're good fighters_, I think proudly as I watch them duke it out. But since I'm the biggest male in the house, it's my duty to break them up. I grab Collin's shirt collar but trip on Brady's leg and land on the floor with them.

Before I can regain my balance, ice cold water is poured on the bare, heated skin of my back. I jump and curse, turning around quickly to see my father, sitting in his wheelchair, gripping a bucket in his fist dousing us all. He's dressed in his everyday clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, his long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He doesn't have to dress for work because obviously he's handicapped.

He has been for ten years now. And he got that way from trying to save_ her._

"Get up," My father demands in his low, gravelly voice.

The three of us stand up, straight and tall. I tower over all three of them making me feel like I have more of an advantage.

Then the scowl on my father's weathered face shifts my mood, making me feel three inches tall.

"There will be no more fighting in my house. Understood?" Ever since ten years ago my father doesn't tolerate fighting or violence of any kind.

"Yes, sir." Three soldiers solute him, including me.

"Jacob?" My father motions for me to bend down to be face to face with him. I cautiously do and find him grinning. It throws me off guard, so I didn't expect what came next.

_Crack!_

My father's large hand whacked me up the backside of my head.

"Ouch!" I yelp, and pathetically rub the spot he hit.

"That's for not breaking up the fight sooner," He rumbles, his dark eyes narrowing at me.

Brady and Collin start to giggle until my father turns his scowling eyes on them. They stop abruptly.

"Now get dressed and come have breakfast before school." My father wheels himself out of our room and the conversation is over.

After a quick shower, I walk back into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I catch sight of Brady with one of my bandannas on his head and my gut clenches. I yank it off him. "Don't ever touch this again, Brady."

"Why not?" Brady asks, his hazel eyes, just like _hers_, all big and innocent looking.

To Brady, it's a bandanna. To me, it's a symbol of what is and will never be. Of what I'm stuck in. It's not a secret the bandanna has the Pack symbol on it. Payback and revenge got me in and now there's no way out. _But I'd die before I let one of my brothers get sucked in._

"Brady, don't touch my shit. Especially my Pack stuff."

"I like wolf symbols in black."

"If I ever catch you touching this again you'll be wearing an eye in black. And blue. Got it, little brother?"

"Yeah, I got it." He shrugs.

Hearing him say he liked wolf symbols in black was the last thing I wanted to hear. When he leaves the room with a spring in his step I wonder if he really does get it. I try not to dwell on it for too long and grab a black t-shirt and my faded, tore-up jeans from my dresser and pull them on. Carefully I tuck my bandanna into my pocket: I'm not supposed to wear it around my dad.

_Well there's nothing he can do about it anyways. He's the one who got you into this. _A voice thinks bitterly in my head. He's got a point. It is my dad's fault, he knows I'm stuck in this now, but he doesn't want to think about it. _Well he better get used to it, that's your future._

I reach up to pull my hair and remember most of it is gone. I had to get it all cut off this past summer when I turned eighteen. A Pack tradition.

"Jacob, come eat!"

"Dad, first: I'm not hungry. And second: would it kill you to call me Jake?" I grumble as I walk into our small kitchen.

"Don't you like that name you were given?" My father's voice is sharp.

I cringe. My _mother _named me Jacob and never called me Jake.

_"Jacob is your name, and I will call you by your name, Jacob."_

I remembered her soothing, alto voice so clear in my memory, my throat constricts.

"I'm gonna get going," I choke out quietly and then clear my throat gruffly, grabbing my black leather jacket off the chair.

I ruffle Brady's chin length black hair and pat my dad's shoulder on my way out. I only wave at Collin, whose black eyes were narrowed at me as he sits at the table in his underwear while his clothes are in the dryer.

When I walk out the door, I watch the guys on the street as they flag the Pack signal: right hand tapping twice on their upper right arm, where our symbol is tattooed permanently for life. My blood boils as I do the signal back and wonder how I'm going to keep Collin and Brady off my path while steering them to a better one. _Oh the fucking irony of it all._

I straddle my motorcycle, the one I built from a bike I saved at the junkyard. I spent two years fixing it up in the shop and now it looked brand new and kickass. They want a tough-as-nails Pack member, they got one. I put on a hell of a show for the outside world: I even surprised myself sometimes.

"Jake, wait up!" A very familiar female voice calls.

Leah Clearwater, my ex girlfriend and neighbor, runs up to me.

"Leah," I mutter and nod.

"Give me a ride to school?"

Her short black miniskirt shows off her smooth, copper colored, long legs and her shirt is tight, showing off her long, slim waist and perky breasts. Once, I would have done anything for her. But that was before I caught her in another guy's bed over the summer. Well, car actually.

"Come on, Jake. I won't bite… unless you want me too… _again_."

Leah is my Pack sister. Whether we're a couple or not, I've got her back and she's got mine. It's the code we live by. "Hop on," I say.

Leah hops on my motorcycle, deliberately placing her hands on my thighs and pressing her chest into my back. It doesn't have the effect she was hoping for. _What the hell is she on? Does she honestly think I'll forget the past? _

Bullshit.

I try to focus on starting my senior year at Forks, the here and now. It's damn difficult because unfortunately after graduation my future will likely turn out like my past.

**Renesmee POV**

I fidget with my hair, looking at my reflection in my rearview mirror.

"Renesmee, will you stop? You look like a freaking bronze haired Greek Goddess. Are you nervous about seeing Nahuel again?"

My gaze wonders to the heart shaped picture of me and Nahuel taped to my dashboard. "Summers change people."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," Bree throws back. "You're captain of the cheer squad and he's captain of the Varsity football team. You two have to date or the solar system would go out of alignment!"

Nahuel called a few times over the summer from his family's cabin where he and his friends were hanging out. But I don't know where we stand now; he just got back last night.

"So how's Bella?" Bree asks politely when I don't answer to her previous comment. I'm lucky to have her because other than Nahuel, no one knows about Bella. She might not understand but she knows enough to listen and keep my home life confidential.

"She just got a new caretaker."

"What happened to the last one?"

"Bella pulled a chunk of her hair out."

"Ouch."

I drive into the high school parking lot with my mind more on my sister then the road. My wheels screech to a stop when I almost hit a guy and a girl on a motorcycle, I thought it was an empty parking space.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," Leach Clearwater, the girl on the motorcycle, said as she flipped me the finger.

She obviously missed the Road Rage lecture in Drivers Ed.

"Sorry," I say loudly so they can hear me over the motorcycle's engine.

Then I realize whose motorcycle it belongs too. The driver twists around.

Angry dark eyes. Black bandanna.

I slump down in the driver' seat as low as I can.

"Oh, shit. It's Jake Black," I whisper, wincing.

"Jesus, Ness, I'd like to be able to have the chance to live through the rest of my life. Get outta here before he kills us both!" Bree hisses.

Jake is still glaring at me with the Devil's eyes. He puts the kickstand down.

I frantically search for reverse. Yeah, my dad would buy me a car with a stick shift and not teach me how to drive it.

Jake takes a step toward the car.

"Bree, help me!" I whisper, panicking.

But Bree is searching through her purse looking for nothing in particular. Her tatic on avoiding eye contact with people.

Finally grinding into reverse, my wheels screech loudly as I back up and search for another parking space.

After parking at the end of the lot, away from a certain Pack member whose reputation could scare off Forks entire football team, Bree and I walk up the steps of Fork's High School. My luck, Jake and the rest of his members are hanging out by the front doors. Bree tosses her hair and leans toward me,

"Just keep walking. Whatever you do, don't make eye contact."

It's pretty hard not too when Jake Black steps right in front of me and blocks my path.

_What's the prayer you say when you know you're going to die?_

"You're a lousy driver," Jake says in a voice a lot deeper then it was last spring when the students of La Push were sent to go to school here after their school "mysteriously" burnt down.

He looks different too.

His russet colored skin is darker, his crow black hair, that used to be past his shoulders, is now cropped short and looks like a faux hawk, his cheekbones, chin, and jaw are sharper with no child roundness left behind, and he now stands at a jaw dropping 6'4 with a I-AM-THE-MAN stance.

_Okay so he might look like an Abercrombie model with his ripped bod and flawless face, but lets' face it ladies, his picture is more likely to be taken for a mug shot. _

The kids from the North (us) and the kids from La Push don't really mix. It's not that we think we're better than them, we're just different. And I'm not saying it's good or bad, it's just how it is. How it has been since the Quileutes and the Nomads (Nahuel's family) first came to Forks. And to be honest I'd rather not be friends with them. The La Push girls treat me like Leah treats me. They hate me because of who I am.

Or, really, who they think I am.

Jake's gaze slowly moves down my body like he's just recognizing my changes too. Like the way my 5'5 figure grew a bit more slender and soft, my hips curvier and legs longer. His gaze travels back up to my face, which has also lost most of its baby fat but is still heart shaped and blushing.

It's not that guys have never checked me out before, I've just never had guys like Jake do it so blatantly… and so up close. My face gets hotter when his eyes linger a bit longer than necessary on my chest, which is now a full cup size bigger too.

"Next time, just watch where you're goin'," He says, his voice cool and controlled.

I realize he's trying to bully me. He may be pro at this but I won't let him win this game of intimidation, even if it feels like my stomach is going to fall out of my butt. I stand taller and raise my chin defiantly, clenching my jaw as I sneer at him. The same sneer I use to push people away. "Thanks for the tip."

"If you ever need a _real _man to teach you how to drive, I can give you lessons."

The catcalls and whistles from his buddies set my blood boiling.

"If you were a _real _man, you'd open the door for me instead of blocking my way," I throw back, barely listening as his friends "ooo" and "burn!" around us.

Jake takes a step back, pulls open the door and bows like he's my butler. He's mocking me.

_Asshole._

I glance at Bree for some moral support, but she's still digging through her purse. She's clueless.

"Get a life," I sneer.

"Like you?" He laughs harshly. "Lemme tell you something, girl, your life isn't reality. It's fake. Just like you."

"It's better than living my life as a criminal," I lash out hoping my words sting as much as his did. "Just like you."

I grab Bree's arm and pull her towards the open door. Wolf whistles and comments follow us.

"Holy shit, Ness. You got a death wish or something?"

"Bree, what gives him the right to bully everyone in his path?"

"Um, oh, I don't know, Ness, maybe the fact that he probably keeps a loaded gun on him at all times?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Bree, please be serious. It's senior year! There's no way in hell I'm going to let some loser from the Pack ruin it. I'm not going to put up with his shit anymore."

"Well I'll make sure to make the funeral arrangements soon," Bree mocks sarcastically.

"Who died?" A new voice says behind us. But I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Is that Nahuel Nomad?" I joke and turn smiling as he pulls me tightly to him and kisses me chastely on the lips.

Nahuel continues to hold me close to him as we pull away. I recognize his skin, tanner than it was in June, his hair a very, very dark brown now sun-bleached to a light brown, and his eyes the color of teak. He grins down at me, he's about seven inches taller than me, and I watch his lips widen across his teeth. Again he asks, "Who died?"

"Nobody, forget it. Forget everything but me in your arms, right now."

"It's easy too when you look so damn hot," Nahuel replies grinning again before kissing me once more but longer this time.

I smile up at him, glad the summer hasn't changed us at all. The solar system is safe, for now at least.

Nahuel drapes his arm around my shoulders as the front doors open and Jake and his friends burst in as if they're about to hijack the school.

"Mutts," Nahuel mumbles. "Half of them will probably drop out before the year is over anyway."

They all glare at Nahuel and he glares at all of them. Their families are ridiculous if you ask me. When my gaze briefly meets Jake's, I look away first and shiver.

"I almost hit Jake Black's motorcycle this morning," I tell Nahuel when Jake is out of ear shot.

"You should have."

"Nahuel," I chide.

"At least it would have been an exciting first day. This school is boring as shit."

_Boring?_

I almost got in a car accident, was flipped off by a girl from the Reservation, harassed by a dangerous Pack member outside the school's front doors and almost had my best friend plan a funeral for me.

_If that was any indication of the rest of senior year, this school year will be anything but boring. _

* * *

**okay guys, so whatdoya think? is this worth continuing or am i wasting my time? keep in mind this is only the first chapter, it gets better..**

**but honestly, its your opinion that matters most. please leave a review. I NEED TO KNOW!**

**thanks for reading(:**


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Hey guys! Here it is, chapter dos! Anyways, I got pictures of Renesmee's car, Jake's tattoo, song links and etc. on my profile so go check it out! **

**Now I hope you enjoy the chapter, its one of my favorites(: **

let it be known that: **I DO NOT OWN ****THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR **_**PERFECT CHEMISTRY **_**BY SIMONE ELKELES! I merely change the words around a bit and add the Twilight characters in but I'M ****NOT**** STEALING, CLAIMING, OR COPYING THIS WITHOUT GIVING CREDIT TO WHO WROTE IT (which was simone elkeles)! **

* * *

**Perfectly Un-Perfect**

**Chapter 2 **

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

_Perfect by nature_  
_Icons of self indulgence_  
_Just what we all need_  
_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_  
_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_  
_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_  
_Bow down and stare in wonder_  
_Oh how we love you_  
_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_  
_Never was and never will be_  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask_  
_Where will you hide?_  
_I can't find yourself_  
_Lost in your lie_  
_-&-_

**Jacob POV**

I knew at some point this year I'd be called down to the new principle's office, I just never expected it to be on the first day. I heard Dr. Varner was hired 'cause of his hard-ass personality at some school in Milwaukee. Someone must have pegged me as the _Alpha_ 'cause it's my ass sitting here instead of another Pack member's.

So here I am, pulled out of gym so Varner can puff out his chest and ramble away about tougher school rules. I can feel him sizing me up, wondering how I'll react as he threatens me.

"…so this year, there will be two armed full-time security guards, Jacob."

His eyes zero in on me, trying to intimidate. Ha, funny. I can tell right off that since Dr. Varner looks, acts, and dressed like a Northerner, he knows nothing about how our streets work. Next he'll be sympathizing with me on how he understands how hard it is growing up poor, when he doesn't know didily-squat-shit about how _we_ live our lives. We don't want sympathy or pity. They don't understand: he's probably never even driven through my side of town.

_Maybe I should offer to give him a tour. _

He stands tall in front of me. "I promised the superintendent as well as the school board that I'd be personally responsible for rooting out the violence that has plagued this school for years. I won't hesitate to suspend anyone who doesn't follow the school rules."

I haven't done anything but have a little fun with the pom-pom diva and this guy's already talking suspension. Maybe he heard about my suspension last year. That shit got me kicked out for three days and it wasn't even my fault. Quil had some crazy idea that cold water affected white guy's dicks different than Quileutes. I was arguing with him in the boiler room after he'd shut off the hot water heaters when we got caught.

Well, _I_ got caught.

I had nothing to do with it but got blamed all the same. Quil attempted to tell the truth but our old principal wouldn't listen. Maybe if I would have fought more he would have listened. _But what's the use is fighting a lost cause? _

Its clear Renesmee Swan is the reason I'm here today. You think her ass of a boyfriend will ever get called into Varner's office? Hell no. The guy's an idolized football player. He could start fights and ditch class and Varner would _still_ probably kiss his ass. Nahuel Nomad is always pushing me around, knowing he can get away with it. Every time I'm about to retaliate, he's run off or found a place where teachers were in abundance… teachers who were just waiting for me to fuck up.

_But one of these days… _

I look up at Varner. "I'm not starting any fights." _I might finish one though_.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that but I happened to have overheard about you harassing a female student in front of the school this morning," Varner says.

Almost getting run over by Renesmee Swan's shiny new Mercedes is my fault? For the past five months I've managed to avoid the little, rich bitch. I heard last year she got a B- on her report card but a little call from _daddy_, Chief Swan, got it changed to an A.

_It could hurt her chances of getting into a good college. _

Screw that shit. If I got a B-, my dad would smack me upside the head and tell me to study twice as hard. I've worked my ass off to keep everything above a B, even though I've gotten interrogated more often than not about how I get the answers.

_It's called studying, assholes._

As if I'd cheat. It's not about getting into a good college. It's about proving I could… if my future was different.

The kids from La Push may seem dumber than the pale-faces but that's bull shit. So we're not as rich or obsessed with material possessions or getting into the most expensive and prestigious universities. We're in survival mode most of the time, always having to watch our backs.

Probably the hardest part of Renesmee Swan's life is deciding which five-star restaurant to dine at each night. The girl uses her smokin' bod to manipulate everyone around her.

"Care to share with me what exactly happened in the parking lot this morning? I'd like to hear your side," Varner concludes.

Not happening. I learned a long time ago my side won't matter. "Total misunderstanding."

_Renesmee Swan's misunderstanding that two vehicles can't fit in one spot. _

Varner stands and leans over his glossy, polished desk. "Let's not make misunderstandings a reoccurrence okay, Jacob?"

"Jake."

"Huh?"

"I go by Jake." I inform him. What he knows about me is in my school file, which is so biased its eight inches thick.

Varner gives me a nod. "Okay, Jake. Go get ready for sixth period. But remember, I do have eyes at this school and I'm watching your every move. I don't want to see you in my office, again."

Just as I stand, he puts a pale hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know my goal is for every student in this school to succeed. And I do mean, every student, Jake. Including you. So whatever biases you might have formed about me during this discussion, you can throw them out the window. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I say, wondering how much I can believe him. In the hallway, a crowd of students are rushing to their next class. I have no idea where I'm supposed to be and I'm still in my gym clothes.

In the locker room after I change, a bell sounds through the speakers, indicating it's now sixth period. I pull the folded up schedule from my back pocket. Chemistry with Miss Shelley Cope. Great. Another hard-ass to deal with.

**Renesmee POV**

I turn on my cell and call home before chemistry to see how my sister is doing. Sherice isn't too happy because Bella was freaking out about the way her lunch tasted. Apparently she swiped her dish to the floor in protest.

Would it kill my mother to take one day off from hanging out at the country club to transition Sherice? Summer is officially over and I can't pick up where the caretaker's leave off anymore.

I should be focusing on school. Getting into a college close to home so I can be there for my sister. After giving Sherice some suggestions, I take a deep cleansing breath, paste on a smile and walk into class.

"Hey babe. Saved you a seat," Nahuel calls and motions to the stool beside him.

The room is arranged with rows of lab tables for two. This means, I'll sit by Nahuel for the rest of the year and we'll do that dreaded senior chemistry project together. Feeling foolish for thinking everything would be different for us this year, I slip onto the stool beside him and pull my heavy chem. book out.

"Hey, look, Black is in our class!" A guy calls from the back of the room. "Jake, over here!"

I try not to look as Jake greets his friends with pats on the back and some hand gesture, tapping their left shoulder. Jake's presence catches every eye in the room.

"I heard he was arrested last week for possession of meth," Nahuel whispers to me.

"No way."

He nods and his eyebrows go up. "Way."

The information doesn't surprise me. If he was arrested, my father wouldn't tell me, he keeps information about work at work, but it was probably true anyways. Besides I hear most weekends Jake spends drugged out, passed out, or doing some other illegal activity with his Pack.

Miss Cope closes the door to the classroom with a bang and all eyes move from the back of the room, where Jake and his friends are, to the front where Miss Cope is standing. Her light red hair pulled back into a tight bun and she's wearing a purple sweater with black slacks. She's probably only in her early thirties but her glasses and intimidating stern expression make her look much older. I hear she's tough now because her first year teaching the students made her cry. _They didn't respect a teacher that was young enough to be there older sister. _

"Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry." She sits on the edge of her desk and opens a folder. "I see you have already picked your own seats but I make my seating arrangements myself."

I groan with the rest of the class but Miss Cope doesn't miss a beat. She stands at the first table and says, "Nahuel Nomad, first seat. Your partner is Jane Volturi."

Jane Volturi is co-captain of the varsity cheer team with me. She flashes me an apologetic smile as she slides onto the stool next to Nahuel.

Down the list Miss Cope goes, students unwillingly moving to their new assigned seats made by herself.

"Renesmee Swan." Miss Cope points to the table behind Nahuel. I sit down on my stool unenthusiastically.

"Jacob Black." Miss Cope points to the stool next to me.

_Oh. My. God. How did I not see this coming? Jake… my chemistry partner. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

I give Nahuel a "help me!" look as I try to avoid a panic attack.

Screw not being intimidated.

"Call me Jake."

Miss Cope looks up from the list and regards Jake above the glasses on her nose. "Jake Black," She says changing his name on the list. "Mr. Black, take off that bandanna. I have a zero tolerance policy in my class. No gang related accessories are allowed in my class. Unfortunately, Jake, your reputation precedes you. Dr. Varner backs me up on this one hundred percent… do I make myself clear?"

Jake stares her down before sliding the folded bandanna off his forehead, his raven spikes shinier against his smooth copper skin.

"Nice hair cut, mutt. You could almost pass for a real _citizen _now," Nahuel snickers with some other guys from the class.

"You know what, Nomad, you better shut your _fucking_ mouth before I rip out your tongue and shove it up your hairy as-" Jake threatens Nahuel with hard, blazing eyes.

"Nahuel, keep your comments to yourself. Jake, watch you mouth and sit down." Miss Cope cuts in, her narrowed eyes shifting to the class. "That goes for all of you as well. I can't control what you do outside of this room but in my class, I'm the boss." She turns her cold eyes on Jake. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jake says deliberately slow.

Miss Cope goes down the rest of the list while I do everything in my power not to look over at the guy who is sitting beside me. Too bad I left my purse in my locker, or I could have pulled a Bree and pretend to look for nothing like she did this morning.

"This blows," Jake mumbles to himself. His voice is dark but husky. Does he make it that way on purpose?

How on earth am I going to explain to my mother that my chem partner for the year is Jacob Black? Oh God, I hope she doesn't blame me somehow for screwing this up.

I glance at my boyfriend who is deep in conversation with Jane. I'm green with envy. Why couldn't I randomly be put by him instead?

It would be awesome if God gave everyone a Do Over Day. This would definitely qualify for a DOD.

Does Miss Cope honestly think it's _safe_ to pair the captain of the cheerleading squad with the most dangerous Pack member in school? The woman's delusional.

"Now," Miss Cope says once she's finally finished. "Look at the person sitting next to you."

_Oh God, why? Why me? Am I that bad of a person to deserve this? _

I glance up at Nahuel again who seems pretty content with his partner. Jane already has a boyfriend or otherwise I would seriously be questioning why she's leaning a bit close to Nahuel and periodically flipping her hair.

_Oh you're just being paranoid! _

Big shock there.

"You do not have to_ like_ your partner," Miss Cope bargains. "But you're stuck together for the next ten months so, take five minutes to get to know each other then, each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what they did over the summer, if they have any hobbies, or anything else interesting your classmates might not know about you. Your five minutes start… now."

I take my notebook, flip to the first page, and shove it at Jake. "Why don't you write down stuff about yourself in my notebook and I'll do the same in yours." It's better than trying to communicate with him.

Jake nods in agreement, although I thought I caught the corner of his mouth twitch as he hands me his notebook.

_Did I imagine that or did it really happen? _

Taking a deep breath I focus on the task at hand and write diligently until Miss Cope instructs us to stop and listen to each other's introductions.

"This is Jane Volturi," Nahuel begins, being the first to speak.

But I don't hear the rest of Nahuel's speech about Jane's summer vacation or hobbies. Instead I look down at the notebook given back to me by Jake and stare at the words on the page with my jaw dangerously close to hitting the floor.

**Jacob POV**

Okay so maybe I shouldn't have fucked with her on the introductions. Writing nothing but,

_Saturday night. You. Me. Driving lessons and hot sex… _

in her notebook probably wasn't the smartest move. But I was_ itching_ to make little Miss Perfect stumble through her intro of me. And stumbling she is.

"Miss Swan?"

I watch in amusement as Perfection herself looks up at Cope. Oh, she's good. This partner of mine knows how to hide her true emotions. Something I recognize because I do it all the time.

"Yes?" Renesmee asks, tilting her head to the side and smiling like a beauty queen.

I wonder if that smile has ever gotten her out of a speeding ticket.

Probably.

That and the fact her _daddy_ is the Chief Police of Forks.

"It's your turn. Introduce Jake to the class."

I lean an elbow on the table, propping my chin up, waiting for an introduction she has to either make up or fess up that she knows less than shit about me. She glances at my comfortable position and I can see I've set her off.

Her eyes blaze at me before turning to class and smiling grandly at the all of them.

"This is _Jacob_ Black." She states confidently, cockily. My temper flares at my given name but I keep a cool appearance as she continues with her made up introduction.

"When he wasn't hanging out in the woods with his 'Pack' and harassing innocent citizens this summer, he was getting to know my father, Chief Swan, real well on a regular basis, _if you know what I mean._ And he has a secret desire nobody would ever guess."

The room is suddenly silent. Even Cope straightens to attentions. Hell, even I'm listening like the words coming out of Renesmee's lying pretty pink lips are gospel.

"His secret desire is to _go to college_ and create a human-friendly flea medication for the _itches _that miraculously appeared after he started lying down with his mutts- I mean, _friends._"

The classroom fills with laughter and whistles. All the Pack members are staring at her agape. But my friend Claire seems amused that a pale-face isn't afraid of giving me a smack in front of the entire class.

Renesmee flashes a wickedly, smug grin in my direction. She thinks she's won this one? _Guess again, Miss Perfect_.

I sit up in my chair and everyone goes silent again. Waiting for me to blow a gasket, no doubt. But I'm not going to let her get all the glory. Oh no, see I'm just getting started.

"This is Renesmee Swan," I say, all eyes on me now. "This summer when I was getting to know her _daddy_ on a regular basis, she went to the mall, bought new clothes so she could expand her wardrobe and spent all of _daddy's_ money on plastic surgery to enhance her, _ahem_, _ass_ets."

It might not be what she wrote exactly but it's probably close enough. Unlike her introduction of me.

Laughter comes from my "mutts" in the back of the class and Renesmee is stiff as a board beside me, as if my words hurt her precious ego. Renesmee Swan is used to people fawning all over her and she could use a wake-up call. I'm doing her a favor. Little does she know, I'm not finished yet.

"Her secret desire," I add getting the same reaction as she did during her introduction. "is to date a _Quileute_ before she graduates."

The room is filled with hoots and laughter from all the Pack members or anyone from La Push.

"Way to go, Black!" Quil barks out through laughter.

"I'll date you, Angel," Paul, another Pack member (the most violent one, I might add) calls from the back, grinning devilishly.

I high-five another Pack member named Jared, and catch Claire shaking her head at me, as if I've done something wrong.

_What?_ I'm just having some fun with a rich girl from the North.

Renesmee's gaze shifts from Nahuel to me. I take one look at Nahuel and with my eyes tell him the one thing I've always wanted too:

_Game on… _

Nahuel's face instantly turns bright red and scrunches up in fury, resembling one of those wrinkly-nose/face dogs. A pug?

I have invaded his territory.

_Poor little, ugly-ass Pugsley. _

"Quiet down, class," Miss Cope says sternly. "Thank you for those very creative and enlightening introductions. Miss Swan and Mr. Black, please see me after class."

**-X-**

"Your introductions were not only appalling, they were disrespectful to me and the rest of your classmates," Cope says after class as Renesmee and I stand in front of her desk. "You have a choice." Our teacher holds out two detention slips in one hand and two pieces of notebook paper in the other. "You can either serve detention today after school or write a five-hundred word essay on 'respect' to hand in tomorrow. Which will it be?"

I reach over and grab the detention slips. Renesmee reaches out for the notebook paper.

_Figures. _

"Do either of you have a problem with the way I assign chemistry partners?" Cope asks.

Renesmee says, "Yes," at the same time I say, "Nope."

Cope sets her glasses on her desk and rubs her eyes, sighing, frustrated, before looking up at us with stern eyes. "Listen, you two better work out your differences before this year is over. Renesmee, I won't be assigning you a different partner. You're both seniors and will have to deal with people and personalities that don't fit yours, after you graduate. So start learning how to deal now. If you don't want to go to summer school for flunking my class, then I suggest you work out your problems together, like the mature adults I know you both can be. Now, hurry to your next class before you're late."

With that I follow my little chem partner out of the room and down the hall.

"Stop following me," She snaps, looking over her shoulder to glare at me, in the deserted hallway.

"Wear long sleeves Saturday night," I tell her, knowing full well she's reaching the end of her sanity rope. I don't usually try so hard to get under a white (and she is white, probably the palest of them all) girl's skin but this one is fun to rattle. This one, the most popular and coveted one of all, actually cares. "It gets pretty cold on the back of my motorcycle."

"Listen, Jake." Renesmee whips around and her unusually colored, long bronze hair swing behinds her shoulder. She faces me with clear eyes made of ice. "I don't date guys in gangs and I don't use drugs."

"I don't date guys in guys either," I smirk down at her and take a step towards her. "And I'm no user."

She snorts. Something I'd never expect a prissy girl like her to do. I don't think I've ever heard a girl snort, actually. Maybe Leah, but she's a not a girl. She's a whore. Big difference. Girls don't go around spreading their legs for everyone when they've got a boyfriend. Actually, no _human being_ does that.

"Yeah right. I'm just surprised you're not in some juvie boot camp or rehab."

"You think you know me?"

"I think I know enough." She folds her arms across her chest but then looks down and realizes her stance makes her tits stand out and drops her hands to her sides.

I'm trying my best not to focus on those tits (which are the perfect size for her dynamite body…) as I take a step forward. "Did you tell Varner on me?"

She takes a step back. "If I did?"

"You're afraid of me." It isn't a question. She should be. I just want to hear from her own lips what her reason is.

"Most people in this school are afraid that if they even look at you wrong, you'll gun them down."

"Then my gun should be smokin' by now shouldn't it? Why aren't _you_ running away from the badass Quileute?"

"Give me half the chance, I will."

I've had enough dancing around this little bitch. It's time to fluff up those feathers and make sure I end up with the upper hand. I close the distance between us and lean far down to whisper in her ear, "Face the facts. Your life is just too perfect. I bet you lie awake at night, fanaticizing about spicin' up all that lily whiteness you live in." But damn it, I get a whiff of vanilla from the lotion or perfume radiating off her throat. It reminds me of cookies. I love cookies, so this is not good at all. With my mouth watering (yeah, fuck you, Renesmee Swan for smelling so fucking delicious, my fucking mouth waters) I continue, "Getting near the fire, _baby_, doesn't necessarily mean you'll get burned."

"You touch her and you'll regret it, Black." Nahuel's voice rings out. The guy resembles not only a pug but one of those pretty boy band members who spend twenty minutes in the morning making sure their hair is perfect and flippy at the ends. Douche Bag. "Get the hell away from her."

"Nahuel," Renesmee says. "I can handle this. It's okay."

Douche Bag's brought reinforcements: three other pasty white dudes, standing behind him for back up. I size D-Bag and his friends up to see if I can take them all on and decide I could give all four of them a run for their money. "When you're strong enough to play with in the big leagues, jock boy, I'll listen to the shit comin' out of your mouth." My words make Nahuel's face flare red.

Other students are gathering around us, leaving room for a fight that is sure to be fast, furious and bloody. Little do they know, D-Bag's a runner. This time he's got back up though so maybe he'll stick around to duke it out. I'm always prepared for a fight. Been in more than I can count on my fingers and toes. Got the scars to prove it, too.

"Nahuel, he's not worth it," Renesmee says.

_Thanks white girl, right back atcha. _

"You threatening me, Black?" Nahuel barks, ignoring her girlfriend.

_Hello Pugsley…_

"No, asshole. Little dicks like _you_ make threats."

Renesmee parks her little body in front of Nahuel and puts a small hand on his chest. "Don't listen to him."

"I'm not afraid of you. My dad's a lawyer," Nahuel brags, then puts an arm possessively around Renesmee. "She's mine. Don't ever forget that."

"Then you might want to keep her on a leash," I advise him. "Or," -the bitch-"she might be tempted to find a new owner."

My friend Quil comes up beside me. "Everything okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, Quil," I say and watch as two teachers head down the hall towards us with a policeman. "Everything's good." I turn to Renesmee. "Catcha later. I'm looking forward to _researching our chemistry_."

Before I leave and save myself from suspension on top of my detention, Renesmee sticks that perky nose of hers in the air as if I'm the scum of the earth.

* * *

**so what did you guys think huh? Love it? Hate it? Review it? pwease(:**

**don't forget there are pictures and links to songs on my profile. Check it out! **

**Until the next update….**


	4. Miss Independent

**hey readers! im so sorry about how long it's been!** almost three months! and whata heck of a three months they were. i know these are excuses but they are legit. i went on a trip to virginia beach, then with school ending i had to keep my grades up, and even hada little relationship for the end of the year (which didn't end pretty) and after that ended i was bitter and mad and if i would have written after that time i would have had nessie continue to live the life she hated and had her grow up and marry nahuel, and end up like her mother while jacob would grow old and miserable and die. alone. so with that being said, i had to put it off for a while. and im sorry i did put it off but im SO over it now and im all better(: so i picked up my pen and worked on this in my free time all week. don't be too harsh im a little rusty here from being out of it for three months but hey! i tried my best and i hope i don't disapoint(:

this chapter isn't very exciting if we're being honest here, but it is important because it gives you a look into renesmee's life. it helps you understand her more. so this chapter was important. anyways, you know what to do.

**oh before i forget! i changed some things around when i was re-reading my story! first of all, the songs i picked for the chapters were good but did NOT really have anything to do with them so i went back and changed those and hopefully they fit along those lines better(: so check those out!**

let it be known that: **I DO NOT OWN ****THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR **_**PERFECT CHEMISTRY **_**BY SIMONE ELKELES! I merely change the words around a bit and add the Twilight characters in but I'M ****NOT**** STEALING, CLAIMING, OR COPYING THIS WITHOUT GIVING CREDIT TO WHO WROTE IT (which was simone elkeles)! **

* * *

**Perfectly Un-Perfect**

**Chapter 3 **

Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

_Miss independent_  
_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance**  
**__  
Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
_She'll never, ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?_  
_Thinking no one could open the door_  
_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real_  
_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?_  
_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_Misguided heart_  
_Miss play it smart_  
_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_  
**-&-**

**Renesmee POV **

After school as I'm grabbing my homework and practice gear Bree slides up beside me.

"What?" I ask her, suddenly self conscience by her stare.

"What did I tell you about getting involved with Jake? The whole school is talking about how supposedly Nahuel almost pounded Jake's face in over you!" Bree exclaims with wide blue eyes, her short black hair bobbing around with her body.

"And you're mad about that because…?" I question.

"I was the last to know! Shit, Ness, this is crazy. You're really lucky to have Nahuel. Lauren showed me pictures and the way Jake was staring at you…" She trailed off with a shudder.

"It was no big deal. Just Jake being his usual cocky-ass self, no surprise there."

"You guys better not be late for practice!" Jane yells from the end of the hallway and disappears by a flick of her blonde hair.

"I really hate the way Jane kisses Ms. Heidi's ass," Victoria, a girl from the squad, huffs flicking her own fiery red hair over her shoulder and stomping down the hall after Jane.

Bree and I chuckle but Bree nods her head in agreement to Victoria's statement.

"She's probably just trying to focus on dance instead of Alec, he is going to college, it's gotta be stressful on her." As much as Jane's kissing up annoys me too, I don't ant to start ragging on her and stirring up gossip. Being mature and not gossiping is what got me to the top and I'll be damned if a few words about Jane takes that away from me.

"Whatever," Victoria rolls her amber eyes. "She gets zero pity from me. James is going to college too, and am I acting like that?"

"Not at all. And besides, when doesn't she ever have a boyfriend?" Bree reasons.

When we reach the gym, I'm relieved to see the rest of the squad spread out on the pull-out bleachers waiting for Ms. Heidi to show up.

"I still can not believe you got stuck with Jake Black," Jane sympathizes as she takes the open space beside me after I set my bags down and start stretching.

"Switch me partners?" I joke, though my tone is too dry for sarcasm.

Jane sticks her tongue out and shakes her scrunched up face at me. "No way! I am perfectly content with my partner." She laughs. I don't.

Ms. Heidi walks in with her CD player, complaining about someone moving it from her usual spot and that's why she's late.

Slyly, Bree nudges past Jane and into her spot so she can talk to me.

"Giiiiirrrrrl, you are in troubbbllllle," Bree whisper-sings.

"Why?"

Bree, not only being the most trustworthy and best friend a girl could have, is the eyes and ears of this school. Need to know anything about what's in the new? Bree is your go-to girl.

"Word has it, Leah Clearwater is looking for you."

Oh, no. Leah is Jake's girlfriend. I'm trying to play it off like it doesn't bother me, but it does because Leah is one tough-ass girl. She speaks her mind to anyone at anytime and doesn't give a crap what they think about it. And if they have a problem with it, Leah makes sure they get over it. Usually by using her long, fire engine red nails and big knuckles.

But why would she be looking for me? So I, maybe, almost hit her this morning… big deal! She's alive! And she pretty much got it all out in the parking lot.

Is it because I'm Jake's chem partner and she's jealous? Or is it because she thinks I reported her boyfriend to Dr. Varner today?

The truth is, I didn't report him. I got called down into Dr. Varner's office because someone who'd seen the parking lot incident and witnessed our confrontation in front of the school reported it. Which was unnecessary because nothing happened.

Varner didn't believe me though. He thought I was too scared to tell him the truth. I wasn't scared then.

But I am now.

Leah could really do some physical damage to me. She was at least five inches taller than me and was bigger-boned then I was. I had toned arms and legs from stunting in cheerleading but that's about it. She knew how to use weapons and I knew how to use, well, my pom-poms. And I doubt my poms would scare off a girl like Leah.

Maybe in a verbal war I would be the last one standing (most people didn't know I was a smart mouth with good comebacks because I kept my mouth to avoid conflict) but definitely not in a fist fight.

Maybe she wants to prove something but what? I couldn't possibly know. I was no threat to her. Nothing and I mean, _nothing_, was going on between me and Jake. We hated each other. End of story.

I smoothed my face out and released my bottom lip from my teeth, barely noticing I'd been gnawing on it while I contemplated this.

Most people think nothing bothers me. And I'm not going to let them know when something does. I've worked too long and hard to keep this façade up and I'm not about to lose it all because some gang member and his girlfriend are testing me.

"I'm not worried about it," I lie.

My best friend shakes her head with a grimace. "I know you, Ness. You're stressing."

Now that statement worries me more than the idea of Leah looking for me. I try really hard to keep everyone at a distance so they don't know what it's truly like to be me or live at my house. But I've let Bree know more about me than everyone else. I wonder if I should back off from our friendship sometimes and keep her at an arm's length.

Logically, I know I'm paranoid. Bree is a true friend; she was even there when I cried about my mom's nervous breakdown but never revealed the reason. She let me cry on her shoulder even when I refused to give her details, and if that's not a true friend, then I don't know what is.

I refuse to end up like my mom someday. That's my biggest fear in life.

Ms. Heidi plays the custom made music for our squad. A mix of hip hop and rap music, specially blended for our routine, which we learned and practiced all summer. The music starts and my body hums to the beat. That's what I love about being part of the squad. It's the music that pulls me in and makes me forget my problems everywhere. Music is my drug, the one thing that keeps me numb.

I break the routine into formations and Ms. Heidi stands off to the side smiling in approval at all my suggestions, clearly pleased.

When she hits play again, the beat, the lyrics, the instruments… they all seep into my veins and numb my thoughts and feelings. I feel nothing but the beat and my body moving in sync with it and I forget all about Leah and Jake and my mom and everything else.

The song is over too quickly and I still want to move to the beat and lyrics when Ms. Heidi turns off her CD player. The second time around is better but our formation needs work and some of the new girls are having trouble with the steps.

"Renesmee, you take the new girls aside and teach them the basic steps. Jane, you review the steps with the rest then we'll try it as a group again," Ms. Heidi instructs us as she hands me the CD player.

Claire is in my group. She leans down to take a drink from her water bottle and says, "Don't worry about Leah. Naturally, her bark is worse than her bite."

"Thanks," I say. Claire looks tough too, with her black Pack bandanna, hard set features and arms always folded across her chest when she's not doing routines. But she has kind, startlingly pretty green eyes. And a bright smile. Her smile softens her harsh appearance, although I'm sure if she wore a pink bow in her silky, long, dark brown hair instead of her Pack bandanna I bet she'd actually look girly. "You're in my chem. class, aren't you?" I ask.

She nods.

"And you know Jake?" I don't tack on his last name; it's obvious who I'm asking about.

She nods again, although slower this time.

"Are the things that people say about him…true?" I ask carefully, not sure how she's going to react to my nosy question. If I'm not careful, I could end up with a long list of people who are out to get me.

"Depends on which things you're referring too," Claire says, crossing her copper-colored arms.

When I'm about to tally off the list of rumors about Jake's drug use and police arrests, Claire speaks up. "Listen, Renesmee, you and me? We'll never be friends. But I will tell you; no matter how much of a jerk Jake was to you today, he's not as bad as the rumors. He's not even as hard as _he'd_ like to think he is."

Before I can ask another question, Claire is back in formation.

An hour and a half later, when we're all exhausted and grouchy and even I've had enough, we're dismissed from practice. I make a point of going over to a sweating Claire and telling her what a good job she did on the routine today.

"Really?" she asks, looking shocked.

"You're a quick leaner," I tell her. And it's true. For someone who never tried out for cheerleading the first three years of high school she's caught on to the routine really fast. "That's why we put you in the front line."

While Claire's mouth it still open in shock, I wonder if she believes the rumors she's heard about me. She's right. We'll never be friends. But I can tell we'll never be enemies either.

After practice, I walk to my car with Bree, whose busy texting her boyfriend Riley, on her cellphone.

A blue slip of paper is tucked under one of my windshield wipers. I pull it off. Jake's detention slip. Crumpling it up into a tight ball, I shove it into my practice bag.

"What was that?" Bree asks.

"Nothing important," I reply, hoping she gets the hint I don't want to talk about it.

"Ness, wait up!" Jane yells, jogging up to us. "I saw Nahuel on the field. He said to wait for him."

I look at my watch. Its 5:45 and I want to get home to help Sherice make Bella's dinner. "I can't."

Jane starts prattling off about Alec to Bree while I tune her out. Basically, I can tell she's talking about sex or his penis or something because Bree gives her that look she always does when Jane talks about penises.

Ugh.

I dig into my purse for my keys. When Jane gets talking about penises and sex, stand back, because the girl never stops. And since I'm not one to publicly discuss my sexual experiences (or therefore lack of), I'm out of here.

As I dangle my keys on my fingers, Bree tells me she's getting a ride home with Riley so I'm alone on the drive home. I never minded being alone. Nobody to put on an act for. I make sure to blare the music.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket though and my joy ride is over.

Two missed calls and one new text.

All from Nahuel.

I suppress a sigh and call him.

"Ness, where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"My sister has a new caretaker and I have to help her out, Nahuel," I explain as calmly as possible so he doesn't get mad.

"You're still pissed because I threatened your gang banger chem partner, huh?"

I'm unable to contain my sigh. "I'm not pissed. I'm annoyed. I told you I could handle it myself and you totally ignored me. Not only that but you caused a huge scene in the hallway that was definitely unnecessary. You know I didn't choose to be partners with him."

"I know, Ness. I just hate that guy. Don't be upset."

"I'm not; I just hate seeing you get all riled up for no reason."

"And I hated seeing that mongrel whispering in your ear," Nahuel mutters darkly and I can almost hear his scowl.

I feel a migraine coming on. Full force. I don't need Nahuel to make a scene every time a guy so much as talks to me. He's never acted this way before and his actions are leaving me open for more scrutiny and gossip, something I never want to happen. I can only keep my façade up for so long under pressure. "Let's just forget it ever happened. Please?"

"Fine by me. Call me tonight."

When I get home, Sherice is in Bella's room on the first floor. She is attempting to change her special leak proof undergarments but she is doing just that, attempting. She has Bella in the wrong position, her body is sideways, and there are legs and arms dangling off the bed in the most uncomfortable looking ways. It's a disaster and Sherice is huffing and puffing like it's the most difficult thing she's ever done- well attempted.

_Did my mom even check her credentials?_

"Here, let me," I tell Sherice, pushing her aside and taking over. I've been changing my sister's underwear since we were kids. It's not easy changing the undergarments of a person who weighs more than you but if you do it right, it doesn't take long and doesn't become a big drawn-out process.

My sister smiles wide when she sees me. "Nesmee!"

Bella can't enunciate words but she uses verbal approximations, "Nesmee" means "Renesmee", and I grin back while positioning her better on her bed. "Hey pretty girl. You hungry for some dinner?" I ask as I pull wipes from the container and try not to think about what I'm doing.

As I slip new leak proof underwear on her and slide her legs into a fresh pair of sweats, Sherice watches from the sidelines. I try breaking it all down for her but one look at Sherice and I can tell she's not listening.

"You're mother said I could leave when you got home," Sherice says.

"That's fine," I say politely as I wash my hands when I really want to say is 'sorry my mother can't even bother to read a resume when you're obviously not fit for this job.' Then I feel harsh for even thinking such things and turn around to sympathize with her on her first day without having any instruction but Sherice has Houdini'd on me.

I wheel Bella into the kitchen. Our usually spotless, pristine kitchen is a disaster. Sherice hasn't cleaned up the dishes, which are now piled in the sink and she didn't do such a hot job of wiping up the floor after Bella's mess earlier.

I prepare Bella's dinner and wipe up the mess.

"School," Bella drawls out the word which really sounds like "cool" but I know what she means. It's usually when she tries to speak that I even realize she's handicapped.

"Yeah, today was my first day," I tell her as I blend her food and set it on the table. I pick up the spoon and feed her, her soupy dinner while I keep talking. "And my new chem teacher, Ms. Cope, should be a drill sergeant. The woman can't go a week without scheduling a quiz or a test. It's not going to be an easy year."

My sister looks at me absorbing what I've told her. Her intense expression says she's giving me support and complete understanding without having to say the words. Because every word that comes out of her mouth is a struggle. _Sometimes I want to say the words for her because I feel her frustration as if it were my own. _

"And you don't like Sherice, do you?" I ask quietly.

Bella shakes her head. And she doesn't want to talk about it; I can tell by the way she tenses her mouth.

"Be patient with her, it's never easy coming into a new house and not knowing what to do." _Especially when the mother can't take one day off to even show how to change her… _

When Bella finishes her dinner, I bring her over a magazine. I watch as her ivory skin widens with each smile, the way her long, chestnut brown hair curls at the ends of her French braid and the way her warm, chocolate brown eyes sparkle when she looks at the shiny pages_. She really is beautiful. Perfect. Why doesn't anybody else see that too?_

While she's preoccupied, I stick some bologna and cheese between two slices of bread for my own dinner then sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and start my homework.

I hear the whir of the garage door opening just as I pull out the notebook paper Ms. Cope gave me to write my respect paper on.

"Renesmee, where are you?" my mom, yells from the front door.

"In the kitchen," I call back.

Renee saunters into the room with a _Guess_ bag hanging off her arm. "For you."

I reach into the bag and pull out a light blue top. "Thanks," I say, not making a big show about it in front of Bella, who didn't get anything from Renee. (I always call my parents by their first name except when speaking to them or family.) Not that she cares. She's too busy admiring the best- and worst- dressed pictures of celebrities and all their sparkly jewelry.

"It'll go perfectly with those dark denims I bought you last week," Renee babbles as she starts to make dinner. "So how was everything with Bella and Sherice when you got in?"

"Not very good," I grumble, my previous irritation bubbling to the surface. "You really need to train her."

I'm not surprised when she doesn't respond.

And I'm not surprised when I just keep on working and don't put up a fight. Even when I desperately want too.

My dad, Charlie, walks in the door a minute later grumbling about work. Being the Chief of Police in Forks doesn't exactly entitle us to being rich, money is tight actually but my mom still goes out and buys stuff and my dad still got me a Mercedes for my birthday (although I know it was my mom's doing.)

It still amazes me how much control my mom has over my dad when it comes to those things. He's a practical guy who doesn't care about money or status and yet he puts up with mom when she does care about money and status.

Now don't get me wrong, I do love Renee. But I don't like her. At least, eighty percent of the time.

"What's for dinner?" My dad asks as he loosens his gun belt. He looks tired and worn which still makes me giggle a bit because, yeah, _a lot_ of crime happens in Forks.

Then I stop giggling. 'Cause I guess they do get a lot of crime in La Push…

"Steak," Renee replies enthusiastically.

My dad grunts in approval as he walks out of the kitchen rubbing my shoulder in a "hello" and kissing Bella's forehead as he passes her. Even when he's physically here, his mind is still on the job.

And it's times like these that I feel sorry for my mom. No matter how much she tries, she doesn't get that much attention from my dad. Even when it comes to those trivial things, and I think he goes along with it just to get her to shut up about it. And don't get me wrong. Charlie is a great, loving father; he just doesn't have a good way with expressing his feelings. He never has.

And neither have I. I didn't get it anywhere strange.

"I'll make the salad," I offer as I pull lettuce out of the fridge.

She smiles a small smile and seems thankful for the help and attention of at least one person. We work side-by-side in silence, me chopping the lettuce and tomato while Renee brings the steak and potatoes to the table. She mumbles complaints about not being appreciated but I do what I do best, and listen but don't say anything. Bella is still busy flipping through her magazine, in her own world, oblivious to the tension in the house.

"Don't forget we have the Newton's wedding this weekend, so don't schedule work," Renee tells Charlie after he sits down at his usual spot at the head of the table.

Charlie drops his fork and looks at mom, "Yeah, I'm sure the Newton's kid's wedding is more important than keeping my job and earning _money_."

Wow, Charlie must not be in the mood for this. He rarely ever fights back. And he has never put an emphasis on the word "money" before like he did just now. Renee looks just as shocked before she gets angry.

"Charlie, I'm not saying your job is less important," she says, not mentioning a word about the money but blushing, dropping her own fork on her plate. _It's a wonder our plates don't have permanent chips in them._ "It's just rude to cancel on people at the last minute."

"And you can't go by yourself?"

"And have rumors start because you're not accompanying me? No thank you."

This is a typical Swan dinner conversation. Charlie saying how hard work is, Renee trying to keep up the façade that we're a happy-go-lucky family, and me and Bella quiet on the sidelines.

"How was your first day?" Renee finally asks me, breaking the silence.

"Um, alright," I say, not bothering to mention that I got stuck with Jake as a chem partner. "I got a real tough chemistry teacher."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken chemistry," Charlie chimes in. "If you don't get an A, your GPA'll go down. Peninsula College isn't a school you can just get your way into."

"I got it, Dad," I say, ultimately depressed now. If Jake isn't serious about our project, how am I going to get an A on it?

"Bella got a new caretaker today, didn't she?" Charlie asks after a few moments.

Renee just nods her head, and doesn't offer anything else, and I remember the last time when the old caretaker quit, Renee insisted Bella should live in some facility instead of home. I never remember screaming as much as I did then when I overheard her say that because I'm never letting them send Bella to a place where they'll neglect her and never bother to understand her. I have to keep an eye on her. That's why it's so important to for me to get into Peninsula College. If I'm so close to home, then I can live here and make sure my parents don't send her away.

At nine, Victoria calls me to complain about Jane. She thinks Jane changed over the summer and thinks she's "the shit" now because she's dating a college guy. At nine thirty, Jane calls to say she suspects Victoria is talking about her behind her back because she's jealous because Alec is cuter then James. At nine forty-five Bree calls to tell me she talked to both Victoria and Jane tonight and she doesn't want to get in the middle of it. I agree, although I have a feeling we already are.

Its ten forty-five before I finally finish the respect paper for Ms. Cope and help my mom put Bella to bed. I'm so tired; I'm dead on my feet.

Sliding into bed after I've changed into my p.j.'s, I call Nahuel.

"Hey babe," he says. "Whatcha doing?"

"Not much, just got into bed. Have fun at Riley's?"

"Him and Bree made out basically the whole time so believe me when I say it would have been better if you were there," Nahuel mutters and I laugh.

"But I'm _so_ glad you called," he continues.

"Oh, really?" I say, knowing I'm fishing for compliments but unable to help it. "Why?" I ask in my best flirty voice as I snuggle deeper into my bed.

Nahuel hasn't told me he loves me in a long time. I know he's not the most affectionate person in the world, hell; no one I know is, except for Bella maybe.

But I need to hear it from him. I want to hear that he loves me. That he missed me. That I'm the girl of his dreams.

Nahuel clears his throat. "We've never had phone sex."

Okay, so those weren't the words I expected. I shouldn't be disappointed or surprised. He's a teenage guy and I know guys are focused on sex and fooling around. This afternoon I pushed away the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I read Jake's words about having sex. Little does he know… I'm still a virgin.

Nahuel and I have never had sex. Period. Phone sex or real sex. We got close in May this year, when we went to the beach but I backed out. I wasn't ready.

"Phone sex?"

"Yeah. Touch yourself, Ness. And then tell me what you're doing. It'll totally turn me on."

My face flushes the moment he says "touch yourself." And I feel like a little girl because I can't even think about that without blushing. "And while I'm touching myself, what will you be doing?" I ask, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Choking the gopher. What do you think I'd be doing? My homework?"

I laugh. Mostly, it's a hysterical laugh because I can't believe he just said that in that way and we haven't seen each other in a couple, we've barely talked, and haven't hung out and he wants to go from "hi, nice to see you after a summer apart" to "touch yourself while I choke the gopher" in one day.

"Just try it, Ness," Nahuel encourages. "Think of it as practice before we do the real thing. Take your clothes off and touch yourself."

"Nahuel…,"

"What?"

"Sorry but I'm not into it. Not now, at least." _Probably not ever_… but I don't say that out loud.

"Oh. You sure?" He sounds disappointed and I immediately feel guilty. But I really am not comfortable with touching myself… while he, again, "chokes the gopher." I hold in another hysterical giggle.

_God, I am being so immature right now._

"Yeah. You mad?"

"No," he says. "I just thought it'd be fun to spice up our relationship."

"I didn't know that our relationship was boring." I'm a little offended by that but of course, I don't say anything.

"School…football practice…hanging out. I guess after a summer away I'm sick of the same old routine. The whole summer I was out waterskiing, wakeboarding, and off-roading. Things that get your heart racing and blood pumping. Ya know? Pure adrenaline rush."

"Sounds awesome."

"It was. Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready for that adrenaline rush… with you."

* * *

**so what'd you guys think? I thought the ending was definitely the best part(:**

**reviews are better than "choking the gopher"… okay maybe not(: but I love it when people review!**

**and if I get enough reviews I might even be able to update this Wednesday and Friday as well….(:**


End file.
